knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenion King
The second prince of Pasion, Lenion King. He is the most powerful warrior of all of Leowald's children but his character flaws and immaturity would make him unfit as a future leader. Personality In the Beastman world that puts strength over all else, the next king would have been him. Regrettably, his personality is not one that was well liked. He is too militaristic, and he doesn’t care for the people. He would be a disgrace as a King. He is a very self-centered person and ruled by his emotions. He inherited Leowald's strong aggressive tendencies but apparently none of his wisdom or compassion for others. Appearance His face looks closer to that of his mothers. He looked quite similar to Kuclear. History He has trained very hard to become strong. Plot Lenion was eager to be on the front lines whenever they went to war, apparently unconcerned about his own safety. It was his poorly aimed attack in Xaos that caused the four heroes to become separated.. During that battle he was badly wounded and nearly taken prisoner before he was rescued. He also eagerly participated in the duel between races and again performed poorly. Relationships Leowald King - Leowald is impressed by his power and bravery, but there is little else to admire about him as a person. Lenion does not always speak to his father with respect but was noticeably upset when he was badly hurt after the duel. Blansa King - She is calm and wise, so aside from looks, there is little she and her second son seem to have in common. She is frequently appalled and embarrassed about his immature and rude behavior. Leglos King - Lenion's mature and responsible older brother. Though they seem to get along quite well, Lenion often takes it upon himself to keep Lenion's behavior under control such as Lenion's many attempts to challenge Hiiro to a duel. Kuclear King - They are close in age and seem to be close, despite being quite different in personality. Mimir King - His adorable youngest sibling. During the party to celebrate the return of her voice, Lenion claimed not to care about this "miracle" at all but Leglos suspected he wasn't being truthful. Raive Ocean - The head maid who trained the boys in swordplay when they were young. She also risked her life to protect their mother during the raid on Pasion. Yuhito Fan’naru - The genius chief research of the kingdom. They were partners in the fourth round of the duel between races. He mentioned having battled him one before and had no wish to repeat the experience. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The demon lord, like his father he was quite resentful when she abruptly ended their attempt to invade. Crouch - They fought side by side during the invasion of Xaos. They were seen casually wagering on which one would kill more people. Ornoth - A member of the Cruel who attempted to capture him during the war along Marione and Shublars. Lenion was confident but was quickly overwhelmed and was nearly taken prisoner. Lenion hoped to get his revenge then they fought n the fourth round of the duel but again suffered a defeat. Barid - The leader of the Three Warriors who came to his rescue along with Putis when Lenion was badly wounded and nearly captured during the war. He carried Lenion to safety and got him medical attention. Hiiro Okamura - Like his father, he was thrilled by Hiiro's power and wanted to test his strength. He was angry at Hiiro when his father was badly wounded during the duel but Leglos insisted he had done nothing wrong. He has a habit of trying to pick fights with Hiiro, which embarrasses his family. Hiiro does not mind simple and emotional person as he finds them easy to deal with. But he does feel sympathy for Leowald for having such a troublesome potential heir. Abilities He is the most powerful of Leowald's children. But he still tends to overestimate his own abilities. He can perform a full body transformation.Category:Gabranths Category:Royality Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wind Attributes